Kamikaze
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Jika kau melihat sebatang bunga sakura jatuh dari langit, maka berdoalah untuk si pemilik bunga tersebut. Mengambil latar perang dunia ke-2. AU/OOC.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: dei 123**

Cuaca mendung tidak cukup untuk menghentikan penerbangan saat itu. Satu demi satu pesawat tempur menari indah menambah hitamnya langit siang. Dua mahasiswa menengadahkan kepalanya ke benda terbang itu, dari dua sudut pandang berbeda.

"D-34 Mitsubishi Zero," gumam seorang pemuda berambut kelam, Uchiha Sasuke. Sekejap kemudian, ia kembali pada pekerjaan utamanya: membaca.

"Kamikaze…." Langkah Uzumaki Naruto terhenti. Mata biru cerahnya menerawang jauh hingga sang pesawat menghilang. Dia kembali berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak saling mengenal. Tetapi….

-**KAMIKAZE-**

(Sasuke's POV)

Aku memang tidak pernah berbicara dengannya, meskipun saat di universitas kami sering berpapasan. Tapi aku tahu tentang dirinya, obsesi terbesarnya. Menjadi pilot… _Kamikaze_. Pilihan bodoh.

Dia, Uzumaki Naruto, sering kulihat meminjam buku tentang navigasi atau sejenisnya di perpustakaan. Membaca dengan penuh konsentrasi di sudut ruangan, sendirian. Pernah, sekali, aku mencoba mendekatinya. Mengambil posisi duduk di depannya. Dia seperti patung, hanya matanya saja yang bergerak. Senyap. Jiwanya telah tenggelam dalam tulisan rumit itu.

Tidak banyak yang dekat dengannya. Apa dia orang yang tertutup?

Tidak. Bukan begitu.

Dia adalah pemuda yang besar mulut, tidak segan-segan mengungkapkan apa yang ingin diucapkan tanpa memikirkan ucapannya terlebih dahulu. Buruk pandangan orang tentang dirinya, dia seakan tidak peduli. Selalu berpikiran positif, mungkin kalimat itu cocok untuk dirinya.

Seantero universitas mengetahuinya, hanya saja mereka tidak ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat.

Lalu kenapa aku penasaran tentang dirinya?

Apa karena obsesinya yang heroik itu?

Apa karena hobinya yang agak aneh?

Atau karena kesendiriannya?

Entahlah.

~Jika kau melihat sebatang bunga sakura jatuh dari langit, maka berdoalah untuk si pemilik bunga tersebut~

Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai pemeriksa kelayakan pesawat tempur. Aku tidak suka pekerjaan ini. Tetapi, orangtuaku terus memaksa untuk menerima penawaran pekerjaan dari pihak militer ini.

Aku memang tahu beberapa jenis pesawat dan fungsi dari pesawat tersebut. Di samping karena aku memilih jurusan teknik, aku juga mendapat nilai yang nyaris sempurna, satu per satu permohonan—tentu saja dari pihak militer—memintaku bekerja di situ.

Di hari kelima setelah aku sah bekerja di sini, selembaran disebarkan ke setiap universitas. Berisi tentang para sukarelawan yang ingin bertempur di medan perang. Aku tertawa membacanya. Selain krisis alat-alat perang, ternyata pihak militer juga kekurangan pasukan hingga yang berbakat atau tidak pun bisa dengan mudah menjadi pasukan militer.

Selama enam bulan, hari-hariku berjalan begitu saja. Setiap sebulan sekali, aku diizinkan pulang. Setelah masa istirahatku selesai, aku pun kembali ke asrama tempat biasa aku tinggal. Di perjalanan, aku melihat… Uzumaki Naruto? Ya, tidak salah lagi, itu pasti dia! Dia sedang berdiri di sebuah makam keluarga. Mungkin itu keluarganya. Dia meletakkan sesuatu di nisan, tetapi dengan ragu mengambilnya kembali kemudian menyimpannya di saku celana.

Aku yang tidak ingin dia menyadari keberadaanku, dengan segera melangkah pergi. Selama beberapa bulan ini aku memang tidak pernah lagi mengingatnya. Apa pertemuan tidak di sengaja ini berarti aku tidak boleh melupakannya?

~Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering melihat sakura berguguran yang bukan pada musimnya~

Sehari sebelum pelepasan para pilot Kamikaze, mereka diperbolehkan meminum sake. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu senang.

Bersenang-senang sebelu kematian, huh?

Di waktu yang sama, aku diberi tugas untuk memeriksa salah satu pesawat. A-17 Mitsubishi Zero. Merepotkan! Padahal aku baru sampai.

Hn…? Ada satu orang yang tidak ikut berkumpul. Dia duduk di pinggiran landasan; membelakangiku. Dari topi hijau yang sedang dipakainya, rambut kuning miliknya masih kelihatan mencolok di mataku. Sangat mencolok…. Ah, Uzumaki Naruto! Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Tiba-tiba saja dia memutar kepalanya, menghadap kepadaku.

"Kau…? Uchiha Sasuke, bukan?"

Aku terkejut dia tahu namaku. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, aku mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara padanya dan menanyakan sesuatu yang sedang memenuhi pikiranku.

"Aku tidak minum sake."

Minum sake?

"…Berarti kau salah satu dari pilot Kamikaze?"

"Ya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Enam bulan yang lalu. Aku jadi sukarelawan. Haha…."

Tawanya sekarang tergantikan dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Obsesinya yang dulu telah tercapai dan tidak percuma juga dia membaca buku tentang navigasi.

Hanya saja….

"Banyak manusia di dunia ini. Setiap manusia mempunyai impian yang ingin diraihnya. Sejak dulu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Sedikit demi sedikit aku tahu tentang dirimu, tapi di saat yang sama, aku selalu dihadapkan pada pertanyaan buntu yang hanya bisa kau jawab. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau raih dari menjadi pilot yang… yang—"

"Aku memang bodoh. Haha…. Seharusnya aku mencari pekerjaan yang tidak mempercepat kematianku. Tapi, yah… mau bagaimana lagi. Impianku memang ingin menjadi pilot Kamikaze."

"…."

"Aku senang ada yang memperhatikan dan mengetahui sedikit tentangku." Dia mulai bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berulang kali menepuk celana bagian belakangnya. "Aku berharap semua orang akan seperti dirimu." Lalu pergi begitu saja.

Harapan yang sederhana sekali.

~Tiba-tiba, sebatang bunga sakura jatuh di atas kepalaku~

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang telah diperintahkan, aku memeriksa kondisi pesawat A-17 Mitsubishi Zero. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pesawat ini, mungkin….

Memang tidak ada yang salah, tapi ada yang aneh. Tidak ada sebatang bunga sakura di pesawatnya. Apa sang pilot kelupaan? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Yo, Uchiha!" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku terlonjak.

Ternyata Uzumaki Naruto.

"Rupanya kau bekerja di sini juga. Haha…."

Dia tertawa terus, apa dia siap mati?

"Kau tidak membawa sakura? Di pesawatmu tidak ada," kataku.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan bunga penting itu!" Selesai mengatakannya, dia mencari sesuatu di tas sandangnya. "Ini 'kan! Sayang sekali aku dapat bunga sakura yang jelek. Jika penerbangan dilakukan dua minggu yang lalu, aku pasti dapat bunga sakura yang lebih indah." Dia berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku untuk pergi."

"Hati-hati."

"Hah?"

"Maksudku hati-hati membawa A-17. Di situ ada bom seberat 400 kg."

"Kukira hati-hati agar aku selamat."

"Itu tidak mungkin kuucapkan."

"Aku tahu, kau memang tidak akan mengucapkannya, karena kau cerdas. Selamat tinggal, Uchiha," pamitnya. Tubuhnya telah menyatu di pesawat itu, dia tidak akan bisa memilih jalan yang lain untuk keluar.

"Ya, selamat tinggal…."

Meskipun percuma bagiku untuk mengatakan itu, tapi aku ingin mengucapkannya.

~Bunganya begitu jelek. Aku pikir itu bukan bunga sakura~

Beberapa hari kemudian. Di koran, radio, televisi, dan media lain, melaporkan para pilot Kamikaze yang telah tewas. Salah satunya… Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku membeli koran kemudian membaca profil singkat tentang Uzumaki Naruto.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia begitu terobsesi menjadi pilot Kamikaze dengan harapan yang begitu sederhana.

Selama hidupnya, dia dipandang sebagai orang yang menyusahkan, semenjak kematian kedua orangtuanya. Tidak ada cara lain terkecuali memilih jalan yang menurutnya dapat menunjukkan bahwa dia merupakan orang yang berguna, terpandang. Hanya ada satu jalan yang diketahuinya, yaitu menjadi pilot Kamikaze. Dengan memberikan nyawanya kepada militer, mereka telah dianggap terhormat. Ironis memang.

Harapannya yang begitu sederhana, telah terlihat hasilnya. Semua orang kini mengetahui dan mengenal dirinya sekarang hingga nanti. Namanya akan terukir di bumi. Raganya menjadi serpihan abu dan menghilang di lautan. Jiwanya terbang bebas ke angkasa, ke tempat abadinya.

**-o-**

Bukannya ini bunga sakura milik Uzumaki?

Aku pun memungut bunga yang baru saja menimpa kepalaku itu. Pada batangnya, tersemat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mirip sekali dengan benda itu, waktu di makam.

Jimat?

Ini jimat dari Kuil Yasukuni. Para pilot Kamikaze selalu mengunjungi kuil itu sebelum pergi berperang dan biasanya mereka mendapatkan jimat yang dibungkus oleh kain berwarna cerah, tanpa tahu isi dari jimat itu tentunya. Anehnya, Naruto malah mendapat jimat agar berumur panjang.

Memang percuma meletakkan jimat ini di makam atau membawanya saat menjadi pilot Kamikaze. Jimat ini tidak akan berfungsi.

Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai mengetahui dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tak lupa, aku pun berdoa untuk dirinya.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat-**_

**Ket: **

**~ Kamikaze: dalam bahasa Jepang berarti "Dewa Angin" atau "angin topan" yang telah menyelatkan Jepang dari invasi bangsa Mongol. Maksud lain dari Kamikaze adalah "para pilot yang rela mati dengan menabrakkan pesawatnya di kapal musuh (atau dalam konteks ini Amerika, Sekutu)".**

**~ Biasanya para pilot menjatuhkan (batang) bunga sakura setelah lepas landas. Orang Jepang cenderung menganggap kematian selama masa perang merupakan bunga sakura yang berguguran.**

**A/N: Selesai juga fict saya. Tidak sangka saya bisa menulis oneshot dalam beberapa jam saja. Haha…. Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat tentang pengeboman Hiroshima & Nagasaki, tapi tidak jadi karena lebih tertarik dengan Kamikaze. Haha…. Tipe pesawat di atas hanya karangan saja, tapi nama pesawatnya memang benar-benar ada. Yang di kuil dan diberi jimat, itu juga karangan saya. **


End file.
